


【all红】同人本直播中 06 (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 世界一:小美人鱼06





	【all红】同人本直播中 06 (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

**Author's Note:**

> 卡文……将就一下……  
> OOC警告！！

　　外罩薄纱的晶灯散出温和的柔光，月上梢头，本该静谧的卧室内此时却一直发出古怪的声响。

　　浑身湿漉漉的蜜肤男子被另一个高大刚猛的男人骑在身下，腹下垫了两个枕头，被背后的人撞得直晃。炽烈的岩浆从体内迸发，燃烧殆尽的温度和能将人炙烤成灰的热浪不断腾升而起。莫关山趴在床上喘息着，湿软无力的后穴已经被完全操开，充血的肉壁像是被捣烂的红玫瑰，娇艳欲滴、汁液横流，由内到外散发出诱人气息。

　　贺天的大手扣在莫关山的胯骨，耸腰的同时带着人往自己的粗硕上撞，有力强健的大腿曲跪在莫关山双腿间，密集又快速的抽动，晶莹的汗水滑过鼓胀的胸膛，贺天垂眼喘息气，将身下人沉沦情欲时微微战栗的背脊尽收眼底。

　　“小哑巴……”贺天俯下身，从背后钳住莫关山的下巴，将人按在了怀里，在青年的耳边轻语，“喜欢吗？”

　　“哈……啊啊……”口中发出破碎而无意义的呻吟，莫关山脑子乱作一团，没办法分心回应。感觉到身后撞击的速度放缓，莫关山眉头紧蹙，睫毛微微颤动着，很是不满，摇头就想逃脱贺天的钳制，挺着屁股一耸一耸，往后主动磨起穴来。

　　没有料到小哑巴会这么大胆，身下绞紧的力道让贺天动作停滞了两秒，眼中血色更盛。急促的吸了口气，贺天咬牙克制住射精的冲动，僵持下浑身肌肉暴起，缓了片刻，利落托起莫关山脚踝，将人一只腿完全抬起，沉下身越发大力猛干起来，“这可是你自找的。”

　　“唔……”穴心被蛮力操干着，莫关山咬住下唇，面色舒展爽绷直了脚背，快感一点点堆积，像是越烧越短越烧越快的引线，只等着身后的男人将他引爆。

　　丝织床单被蹂躏的皱皱巴巴，汗渍、水痕、精液……不明的斑斑点点将薄薄的布料弄的一片狼藉，蜜肤的双手举过头顶，被男人十指紧扣深深按进床上里，贺天握紧莫关山的手，腰部一个深挺射了出来。

　　身材魁猛的黑发男人几乎将身下的人完全覆盖，贺天埋在莫关山的身体里，身下耸动不止，将脸紧挨着对方的红发，嗅着属于莫关山的独特味道。

　　……

　　训练有素的仆从低着头迅速的将一份份精美绝伦的糕点菜品摆在桌上，对主位上发生的一切目不斜视。

　　莫关山披了一件烟灰色睡袍，领口大开腰带松垮，修长的蜜色双腿裸露在外，而其他的身体部位则布满了淫糜的痕迹。抱着他的男人只穿了一条宽松的睡裤，精壮的上半身肌肉隆起，孔武有力。莫关山岔开双腿跨坐在贺天身上，睡袍之下，竟然是不着一物。  
　　  
　　“饿了吗？”隔着一层织物，手掌在莫关山的后腰摩挲，将人稳稳掌握在自己怀里。贺天随手拈起一块糕点，抵在了青年略微有些红肿的薄唇上，轻轻按了按。

　　嘴里被喂了一小块栗子糕，食物的香味让莫关山本能的开始咀嚼，一口还未吞下，又被投喂了另一块……

　　“……唔…”太多了。

　　莫关山用手挡住贺天再度举起的食物，摇了摇头。

　 “吃不下了？”见莫关山点头，贺天转手喂进自己嘴里，额头抵住莫关山的额头，看着那双漂亮的眼睛将糕点细细咀嚼:“真甜……”

　 不知怎的，被贺天这样看着，莫关山脸一热，有些扭捏的动了动。尴尬的是，他此时正跨坐在贺天身上，且位置玄妙。柔软的小屁股随意一挪，原本浅眠此处的凶兽就直接苏醒过来。

　 两人隔着一层布料，自然能第一时间察觉到贺天变化，莫关山的背僵直一瞬，只觉得被折磨了一整夜的地方还隐隐有些刺痛。不知是不是经常运♂动，他现在对双腿的控制能力已经有了明显的提升，莫关山身子往下滑了滑，重心移到右脚，想翻身从贺天腿上下来。

　 “吃饱了就想跑…”贺天将想溜之大吉的人捉住重新按回了腿上，不轻不重的在莫关山屁股上拍了一巴掌，“小哑巴。”

　　“唔——”牵扯到还肿着的地方，不由菊花一缩，痛呼了一声。变成人身后原本超常的自愈力似乎也削弱不少，莫关山扶着贺天的肩膀，只敢抬臀虚坐着，怕又牵扯到伤处。

　　清楚自己“天赋”几何的贺天有些心虚的碰了碰鼻子，既然正餐吃不上，先来点儿糕点垫垫肚子还是要的。

　　腰带落地，原本宽松的睡袍就直接飘散开去，青青紫紫的痕迹宛如泼墨，狂放的在蜜色的画布上留下了大片瑰丽的痕迹。

　　随手将桌上的果酱抹在莫关山的胸口，贺天凑过去，用粗糙的舌头顺着先前留下的青紫一下下舔着。奶油、蜜糖、甚至是糕点，凡是手边餐盘的食物，都被一一抹到了莫关山身上，再逐口吃掉。

　　锁骨、胸口、腰侧、下腹……

　　折磨人的湿热一路向下。

　　一顿饭罢，莫关山已是大汗淋漓，四肢发软，肌肤相亲，哪怕不触碰到任何敏感处，被另一个炙热的肉体长久的贴着，也难免气血上涌，更何况贺天此时侵扰的，还是一具早已被情欲充分滋润过的身体。

　　时间久了，蜜糖与汗水黏在皮肤上，十分不舒服，看着一脸意犹未尽的贺天，莫关山一把按住了面前的黑脑袋，指了指身上干掉结壳的糖浆，对着贺天摇头，“啊……”

　　有些不舍的在眼前已经被他逗得半立的小东西上啄了一口，贺天挥手让仆人过来收拾，自己抱着人前去梳洗。

　　如果不是之前答应了要带小哑巴出去逛逛，他宁愿就待在皇庭里陪莫关山玩儿上几天。

　　再次从内室出来时，二人皆装扮完毕，宫廷的裁缝最快也要三天才能帮莫关山把衣服做好，暂时他只能穿贺天的衣服将就一下，上身是肩宽过大的衬衣，穿在身上长度直接没过了臀部，又因为腰围过细，里面不合身的裤子必须要用腰带牢牢扎住，这样一身穿在身上，有种小孩子偷穿大人衣服的滑稽感。

　　因为要出门，贺天也难得换了一身正经行头。白丝衬衣，黑缎裤子，外套一袭烟蓝色绣银长袍，纯手工缝制的繁复花纹镶边，长及小腿，加上穿的人又是标准模特身材，更显得高大俊逸。蹬着一双深棕色马靴，贺天从仆人手里取过披风，将莫关山包住，这才大步出了宫门。

　　被贺天抱在怀里，莫关山偷偷甩了甩发酸的手腕，黏腻湿润的感觉还盘踞在手心，想到刚刚在更衣室里的事，耳尖一红，裹紧身上的披风把脸埋在了贺天颈侧。

　　转念思及马上就能去外边看一看，心中又无法抑制的感到一阵兴奋，陆地的房屋建筑、风情习俗和海底千差万别，仅仅是皇庭城堡都让他大开眼界，对于外边更广袤的世界，真·乡巴佬进城的小人鱼更是万分期待。

　　“啊!……啊啊!”指着侍卫牵过来的那匹油光水滑的黑马，莫关山激动的拍了拍贺天的胳膊。

　　当初他是直接被贺天给抱回来的，这还是他第一次见到人类以外的动物。黑马后颈的鬃毛被梳理成辫子的形状，一身肌肉流畅结实，马腿粗壮极具爆发力，站立在地上比人还高上几尺，看起来英武非凡。

　　“喜欢啊？”贺天伸手温柔的在爱马的下巴上抚摸着，黑珍珠打了个响鼻，温驯的低下头任由主人爱抚，贺天认真的对莫关山介绍，“他是我的好搭档，黑珍珠。”

　　又像对待朋友一样，转头向着黑马，“这是小哑巴。”

　　对于贺天来说，黑珍珠不是牲畜。骑士与坐骑的感情，从小培养，十多年的相处时光，比得上最知心的兄弟，更何况马血液里的忠诚让他一旦被驯服那这辈子就只会认可一个主人。

　　人心难测，有时候，动物的感情总是比人类更加纯粹。贺呈离家的第二年，贺天开始养黑珍珠，如今已经过去十五个年头。活泼的小马驹早就成长为一匹超群的战马，贺天手上动作不觉变慢些许、目光晦涩，他也不是那个任人摆布的小皇子了。

　　听得懂人话般，黑珍珠用湿湿的鼻子在莫关山脸上蹭了蹭，主人怀里的这个人类，味道闻起来很舒服。

　　站在一旁牵着缰绳的马倌一脸惊疑，王子的黑珍珠可是出了名的不好相处，作为最优秀的马倌，平时他拍马屁十次都能有八次拍到马大爷腿上，这个人是什么来头……

　　不仅被王子亲自抱着，就连第一次见面的黑珍珠都对他另眼相看。心里再好奇，小马倌也没胆子问出来，不敢多看，规规矩矩站在旁边当雕塑。

　　脸上被蹭的发痒，莫关山笑着偏头躲闪，心里则是想着黑珍珠和海里的大鳐哪个速度更快。

　　“抓稳了。”即使多抱了一个人，贺天翻身上马的动作也没有任何不畅，莫关山只觉得眼前一花，就骑上了马背。还是面对面被抱在贺天怀里的姿势，莫关山揽着贺天的肩膀，有些新奇的左右观望。

　　皇庭之内，马匹只能在宫道上慢踱，随着马背的颠簸，两个人无可避免会增加很多身体碰撞，担心初次骑马磨伤小哑巴的腿侧，贺天更是直接把人双腿抬起夹在腰侧，单手直接托着莫关山的屁股，好让人坐在他身上而不是直接与马接触。如此一来，两个人在马鞍上这样一个弹丸大小的空间，更是时时刻刻紧贴在一起。

　　巨大的披风几乎将他整个人都包裹，只有半个后脑勺和足尖露在外面。四周密不透风，眼鼻所感受的一切就都来自于贺天。

　　身上轻薄的衣物阻挡不了男人身上的热度，随着呼吸的节奏，一阵阵灼热的气息喷撒在颈后，本就极其容易情动的身体几乎没有任何抵抗能力，加之刚刚吃饭时撩拨起的欲望还未疏解就被迫中断，这下不过几个呼吸，莫关山腰脊一麻，软倒在贺天怀里。

　　贺天知道小哑巴很敏感，却还是有点惊异莫关山的身子居然如此不经撩，联想到小哑巴又是贺呈专门送过来的，贺天眼里露出一缕深思……

　　大脑分神在思考，手上动作却也没有停下来。贺天放开了疆绳让马倌牵着，两只手都伸进了披风，顺着衬衣和裤腰的缝隙，一手摸索往上，另一只手直直往下。

　　男士须后水的味道与贺天身上淡淡的汗味混合成一股浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙气息，紧紧是嗅着，莫关山股缝间的菊穴就无法抑制的开始溢出液体。

　　不需要润滑，手指很轻易就直接探进了湿热的小穴，哪怕两根手指一齐插入，也能直接吞下去。昨夜使用过的穴口还有些不适，但此时体内的酸痒却让莫关山更加难受。

　　“……呜……嗯…”攥住贺天长袍，莫关山压下腰主动在男人手指上磨着，奈何再修长的手指也比不过他坐在身下的巨龙，长度不够，挠不到最痒的菊心。

　　“别出声，小哑巴。”贺天在莫关山肩胛处逗留的手捏了捏，“你想被人发现吗？”

　　皇庭的仆从从小都会接受训练，不该看的不看，不该听的不听，贺天并没有什么顾忌，不过逗逗怀里的人还是不错的。

　　闻言莫关山果然一僵，在海里不觉得，可上了陆地，人类都是衣冠整齐，裸露便成了羞耻，没有旁人在还好，每次与贺天有亲近动作时其他人回避的目光让莫关山逐渐意识到肉体的接触在人类社会或许是一件很私密的事情。

　　此时前方有引路的马倌，两侧还有随身护卫跟随，距离这么近，喘息声稍微大点都能被注意到……

　　不得已咬住贺天的衣襟，莫关山把头埋在布料里，克制着不发出声音。环境对人的影响是巨大的，只不过在在皇宫待了两天，小人鱼就学会了人类的廉耻。

　　见目的达到，贺天动作就更是过分，三指并拢，手腕快速震颤，披风之下，快速在莫关山菊穴内抽插着，看着怀里的人明明快乐的要死，却偏偏要忍耐，一张小脸憋的通红，贺天恶劣的再次加了一根手指。半掌都被湿热的穴肉容纳，指腹下嫩弹的触感让贺天下身更硬了几分。

　　“小哑巴……”贺天吟叹着低头含住莫关山的耳廓，向上顶了顶腰，柔声商量道:“我现在两只手都没空，帮我放出来，好不好？”

　　轻薄透气的裤子已经被淫水完全浸湿，服帖的粘在身上，因此，腿间坚硬如铁的巨物便格外让他感受深刻。

　　陷在欲望里的莫关山此时神智模糊，勉力听清贺天的话，没多思考，扶在贺天胸膛上的那只手便直接往下探去。

　　骑在马背上，烟灰长袍被撩至腰际，莫关山掀开堆积在腰间的布料，就触碰到了男人包裹在裤子里的那处粗硕，顶破裤裆似的，一顶高耸的帐篷将四周的布料撑的绷直。

　　掌心炙热的阳具让莫关山呼吸更急促几分，身体里的记忆被唤醒，渴望着，甚至肉穴都激动的收缩了几下。手指被烫的没有力气，胡乱摸索着半天没有找到裤腰，反而被男人阴茎顶部吐出的腺液打湿了手掌，皮肤黏稠的触感让莫关山越发想贴紧贺天。而密闭的披风下，逐渐升温的淫糜气息更是让他目眩。

　　忍不住将两人的硬挺拢到一起，隔着裤子，自我抚慰起来……

　　能被挑选为皇家侍卫，耳目自是比常人更加敏锐，但此时对于马上的动静，随行侍卫各个自觉的装聋作哑，手扶剑柄面色严肃的进行并不需要的警戒，光看那架势，还以为此刻皇子是在混乱的市井出巡。

　　耐心消失殆尽，再有趣的猎物，也有拆之入腹的那一刻。贺天有些无奈的避开莫关山还在到处惹祸的手，自己动手将被封印在裤子里贺小天放了出来。

　　终于刑满释放的凶兽出闸便亢奋的跳了一下，系在莫关山裤子上的腰带早在刚才的动作中被扯松，贺天托着莫关山的屁股往上一抬，另一个颜色较浅的小兄弟也从布料中被解放。

　　贺天抓住莫关山的手将两人充血的阴茎聚在一起，上下撸动套弄……待到黑珍珠终于驮着两人来到了皇庭的宫门，莫关山已经被贺天弄泄了一次。

　　皇庭的城堡庇邻海崖，地处高位，被皇家园林和海滩半包围，能俯瞰山腰的都城，实属易守难攻。即便在宫门能直接看见城镇近在咫尺，实际上跑马过去也许要一段时间。

　　“小哑巴……”双手扶住莫关山大腿内侧，贺天靠在青年肩上，气息有些不稳，“要不要试试……黑珍珠的速度？”

　　……

　　贺天双腿一夹马肚，在黑珍珠立起前蹄的瞬间，将人压在马背，挺剑入鞘。终于不用慢吞吞行走的黑珍珠没有辜负主人的期望，撒开了蹄在官道上狂奔起来。

　　张大了嘴，尖叫声消散在了呼哧的风中，保持着被压倒的姿势，莫关山双腿勾在贺天后背，艰难的喘着气。

　　根本不需要多余的动作，只是稳住身形坐在马背上，身下的颠簸和重力的惯性就会让巨大的性器狠狠撞进柔嫩的肉穴里。

　　马身高低起伏，时快时慢，无法掌控的节奏让这场隐秘的交合变得更加狂野。不断被抛起，又受重力影响急急跌落。尾椎骨在不断的撞击下仿佛要散架，耳朵里灌进去的只有风，眼睛更是紧紧闭着。第一次骑马体验就如此剧烈，莫关山十分害怕不小心被甩出马背，于是手脚并用像只八爪鱼一样整个人扒在贺天身上，甚至下意识绞紧后穴，只为多一分安全感。

　　贸然缩紧的菊穴让粗硕的阳具在前进路上又多了一重阻碍，层层叠叠的肉壁交错蠕动，被大力破开时展现出惊人的吸力，从未体验过的紧致快感让贺天伏在莫关山身上低吼出声。

　　自山道俯冲而下，不过几里的距离，黑珍珠只跑了几刻钟。

　　也正这不长不短的几刻钟把莫关山折腾的精疲力竭，身体的酸痛与精神长时间紧绷后的疲倦让他到达城镇的入口时已经没有多余的力气睁开眼睛。

　　后穴泛滥的淫水与内射进去的精液被贺天半软的性器堵住了出口不得发泄，披风下的半身早已被弄的乱七八糟，莫关山缩在贺天怀里，身子还在微微颤抖着。

　　精神不佳的小哑巴出门晃了一下还没来得及睁眼看看就又被大尾巴狼叼回了窝里。

　　……

　　“唔唔……嗯……”倚在粗砾冰冷的垛口上，莫关山死死捂住自己的嘴，只偶尔受不了时泄出一两声低低的泣音。

　　自从上次骑马回来，就好像打开了什么不得了的开关。

　　没有封锁整个钟楼，而是在顶层隔绝出来一方空间，随行的宫人背对着他们，不过几尺远。被侍卫隔开的，是来钟塔参观的平民。

　　能与皇子一同参观的游人莫不感叹自己的幸运，因为他们下一任的国王是如此平易亲民。

　　一个好事者探头探耳，余光偷偷打量着那个能同皇子一起在垛口眺望风景的陌生男子。皇子魁梧高挑的身材几乎将站在他身前的人完全遮挡，透过衣袍的空隙，隐约只能看见一头张扬的红发。

　　不知怎的，被皇子护在身前的红发男子突然动了一下，让好事者窥见一小半光洁的侧脸和半只红到滴血的耳朵，从未见过的惑人艳色让他心神一恍，下意识伸长脖子想看更多，不料下一刻，皇家侍卫队冰冷的银剑就已经架到了脖颈上。

　　外人看来只是在驻足看风景的两人此时下身正紧密结合，贺天身上的藏青色御寒披风完全遮住了莫关山下半身的春色，没有人看见，那蜜色的腰肢正被两只大手掐着，男人狰狞的阳具隐没在挺翘的股间，以至于红发青年不得不踮起脚，才能勉强维持现在的站姿。

　　随时会被发现的禁忌感让莫关山整个人敏感异常，偶尔传出几声游人的低语都会让他紧张不已，暴露在公共场合的羞耻不安让莫关山时刻神经紧绷，让自己剥离情欲保持头脑清醒。

　　这太难了。

　　身后男人的衣冠完整如初，除了埋在他体内的那只巨兽，整个人正经的仿佛下一秒可以直接加冕。他的裤子却被褪到了腿间，整个臀部都暴露在外，被箍按着遭受男人的亵玩。

　　贺天动作的幅度很小，铁铸的长枪缓缓在水嫩的菊穴里磨着，深色的阴茎每回抽出半截，都会带出一滩淫水，再徐徐顶进去，一抽一插，透明的粘液顺着莫关山的大腿根越流越多，沾湿了两人的裤裆。

　　臀部后翘，忍耐的夹紧大腿，不断扭动着，莫关山被这磨人的速度勾的心痒难耐，撩起的欲望无法发泄，即使被填满也从身体深出涌出了巨大的空虚和焦躁，并持续不断的冲击着他所剩无几的理智。

　　溢出的泪水模糊了双眼，周围一切开始变得混沌，莫关山软着手撑在石壁上，双腿剧烈颤抖起来。

　　要……忍不住了……

　　“唔——”

　　双脚突然离地，莫关山惊呼一声，又在张口后生生止住，咬住了自己的手背。

　　贺天调整了一个姿势，完全将怀里的人遮住，双手托住莫关山的腰，上下动作起来。绝妙的精准控制，一抛一接，硕大的性器快速在密臀间出没，却没有发出多大的声响。穴口滴落的淫液拉出了透明丝线，正随着青年上下颠动的节奏左右晃着。

　　终于找回了熟悉的节奏，莫关山松了口气的同时，整个人脱力般往后仰靠在贺天身上，腿上力道一卸，硬是又往下坐深了几分。

　　突然被最深处滑嫩的肠壁咬紧敏感的头部，贺天冷不丁被夹的一哆嗦，手臂青筋直爆、硬是托着人往上吐出几寸。

　　“小、哑巴……”男人的声音低沉而压抑，带着几分咬牙切齿的味道。

　　差点就被突袭成功了。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话一定告诉我哦！  
> 哈哈有人看是填坑的动力之源(｀⌒´メ)


End file.
